


I Won't Say I'm in Love

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Daddy!Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Language, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: It starts as a simple business transaction, but Y/N is soon to discover that the heart wants what the hearts want. Even if what your heart wants is your client John Winchester.





	I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: @annablack1102 Anna’s Teeny Tiny Writing Challenge || SPN AU Bingo @spnaubingo || SPN Kink Bingo @spnkinkbingo
> 
> Anna’s Prompt: John Winchester, Hooker/Stripper
> 
> AU Bingo Square: Pining
> 
> Kink Bingo Square: Daddy Kink
> 
> **Must be 18+ years old to read**
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    John Winchester was not nervous. Okay, maybe he was a little bit nervous. He wasn’t this guy. He didn’t pay for sex or companionship and yet here he sat waiting for you. He sipped at the whiskey debating on whether or not he should get up leave then call this whole thing off with Crowley. Just because Crowley was a client didn’t mean he had to partake in his business.

    A hand rested on his shoulder making him freeze before a melodic voice was in his ear, “Relax Mr. Winchester.”

   John looked up his eyes widening as he met yours. He moved his eyes up and down your fuller form and the dress that clung to you. You looked like a golden age Hollywood actress who had stepped off the silver screen. He stood immediately and you instantly pulled him into a hug kissing his cheek.

  “Thank you for inviting me to be your date tonight. This charity means a lot to me so it’s an honor to be here,” you offered squeezing his hands.

  “It’s my pleasure Miss,” John paused realizing he didn’t know what to call you.

  “Harley,” you offered and he remembered his manners quickly moving to pull the chair out beside him. You took his hand as he helped you into the chair and then took his.

  “It’s my pleasure, Miss Harley. I’ve never done this before,” he admitted taking another large gulp of his whiskey.

   You place your hand on his thigh, “John, just relax and I promise we’ll have a good evening. I already spoke to Crowley and I know this is your first time so just let me take care of you. We met at the coffee shop  _Ellen’s Coffee Grind_ where you go every morning before going into the firm. You asked me to be your date tonight and I couldn’t resist.”

  “You’ve thought of everything,” he laughed nervously.

  “John, this is just the date. Now turn on that Winchester charm Crowley has told me so much about. I’m intrigued,” you wink and John smiled liking you more and more by the minute.

  “So you’re a flatterer?”

  “I’m whatever you want me to be,” you assured him as he waved down one of the waiters to order drinks for the both of you. He also made a mental note to personally thank Crowley for tonight.

  Dinner was served shortly after the drinks arrived as the speakers began taking the stage before the concert that would bring on the dancing part of the evening. You kept the conversation flowing with John managing to make him laugh a time or two. He wondered if the stories were even real but with the way, your face lit up he didn’t doubt for a minute they were. A part of him wished that they had met in the coffee shop. Sure some people would turn their nose up at the age difference but for you, it would’ve been worth it.

  “So Dean put Sam on the handlebars and raced him to the hospital? Wow, I bet they were in trouble,” you mused taking another sip of the wine at the table.

  “Honestly I was so proud he got Sam to the hospital it was hard to be mad,” you smiled at John as his shoulders heaved in laughter.

  A peaceful quiet settled over you too when the music began, “Will you dance with me, Harley?”

  “I thought you’d never ask,” you take John’s outstretched hand letting him take lead. The food and drink had settled his nerves and it’s nice to see him relaxed. He’s in his element as he whirls you around the floor. The hand holding yours slowly entwines with yours as the other hand that was originally at the middle of your back moves until his nimble fingers are spread over the globe of your ass. He looks down at you with a hint of curiosity squeezing a little and you let out a small giggle before kissing the part of his neck just below his ear.

  “You don’t have to be so shy. I’m all yours John,” you tease loving the way he nervously swallows when you pull away to look in his eyes. He looks down at your lips and licks his own probably unconsciously but you decide to help him out. You let go of his hand wrapping your arms around his neck before softly brushing your lips against his. John freezes and you take the opportunity to kiss him again with a little bit of tongue. John still doesn’t move so you think he really isn’t into this and it’s gone uncomfortable, but when you try to move away from him John won’t allow it.

  “All mine, huh?”

 You bite your lip nodding sweetly as his hand is suddenly at your face and he uses his thumb to free your lip, “I’ll be the only one biting that tonight, Princess.”

  Not in all the time you’d been an escort had a client’s words ever emblazoned you with such heat that you had to clench your thighs together. Yet with a single word your panties flooded and John knew exactly the effect he had on you. He smiled kissing you again and much like the dance he took the lead, his hand cradling the back of your neck while his lips met yours in a rough passionate kiss. Months later you’d recall this kiss as the time everything went to shit, but right now it was nothing short of heaven.

  “John,” you moaned into his mouth when he finally let you catch a breath. “Where’ve you been all my life?”

  “Oh Harley, you haven’t felt anything yet,” John spun you offering his arm before leading you back to the table. You didn’t sit down though. He made his goodbyes and patted your arm moving through the crowd to the elevator.

  John gets behind you as the elevator slowly moves up the floors. You can feel his cock press against your ass while his mouth works your neck and shoulders. You rest your head on his shoulder while your hands rested on his hands that are wrapped around your torso. The doors open to a couple who climb on board both giving you side-eye as you push your head back up to watch the floor levels past. John begins whispering filthy praises in your ear and all the things he’s going to do to you tonight.

  The door finally opens on your floor and you blow a kiss at the couple before John rushes you down the hallway to the suite. The door just makes it closed before you have John pressed against it sinking to your knees quickly unzipping his pants enough to free his cock. John is well endowed and you look up into his eyes before flicking your tongue across the tip of his cock. He groans spurring you on as you swallow him down massaging what you can’t manage with your hands. He tastes magnificent as you feel yourself gag around him.

  “Fuck Harley,” he gasps shrugging off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. “God your fucking mouth!”

  You pop off then stand to turn your back to him looking coyly at him over your shoulder, “Unzip me handsome?”

  John is quick to do so slowly pushing the zipper down revealing the lingerie underneath. He groans at the soft purple fabric, “You’re fucking beautiful.”

  The compliment makes you blush. Usually, the clients took things a lot faster for their own pleasure but so far John had completely surprised you. John spins you pulling you into a rough kiss. He’s completely naked now allowing you to admire the lean muscle and the few tattoos which surprise you. For one of the biggest lawyers in the country, the tattoos seemed out of place. They suited him though and you kissed the one on his chest with a small  _M_ initial.

   “Take me to bed, sir,” you looked up and he smiled picking you up and carrying you to the large bed. You expected him to just drop you but he laid you down gently. He was an imposing figure but all you saw tonight had been a soft caring man. In another life, you could see yourself falling in love with him.

   John rested on a stack of pillows against the headboard while you rested on his chest drawing a lazy circle over his skin, sometimes even tracing his tattoos. His hand moved up and down your arm, “What would you think about me talking to Crowley and making this a permanent arrangement?”

  You looked up, “Permanent arrangement? What do you mean?”

   “Every Friday or Saturday night you’re all mine. I’ll pay triple and you’ll never have to see another client except for me.”

    “John that’s a lot of money every weekend,” you sit up pulling the sheet over you. “It’s not that I don’t want to spend every weekend with you, but I can’t let you spend that much money.”

    He chuckled, “So you do like me?”

    You blushed looking away, “You’re not too bad old man.”

    “Old man? I’ll show you old man,” you squealed as John tore the sheet away and straddled your naked body. “Tell me, Princess, are you ticklish?”

   “No John,” you moaned. “Please no!”

   “Shouldn’t have called me old man,” John attacked as you raged trying to get out from under him.

   “You win! I’m sorry,” you giggled until he stopped falling beside you. He leaned over tucking your hair behind your ear and kissed you. It was soft and sent a flutter of nerves in your stomach.

   “What do I get for winning?”

   “Work it out with my boss and you get me every week for the standard amount,” you warned through gritted teeth. “No more than. Just the standard amount, Mr. Winchester.”

   “Is that an order? I thought I called the shots?”

   “Nope, your time ran out two hours ago so I’m in charge now,” you pushed him over and then straddled him. “Now how about round four?”

   “On your time, sweetheart, I’m good with runs five, six, and seven,” he leaned up as you bent down both meeting in a heated kiss. You hoped he did get in touch with Crowley because you could really get used to this.

   It was noon by the time John had reluctantly relinquished you from his hotel room. Crowley’s driver Benny was waiting downstairs with the door open allowing you to climb in the car before handing you a bottle of water. Benny rolled up the partition while you slipped out of the dress and undergarments and slid on your own clothes and tying your hair up in a ponytail. Once the dress was back in the garment bag and the lingerie in your laundry bag you gave Benny the all clear.

   “You alright Y/N?” you nodded climbing to the bench near the partition so he could hear you.

   “I’m just tired didn’t sleep much. How’s Andrea?”

   “Fine as frog hair darling!” he beamed as you sipped on the water he’d given you. “Crowley called while you were changing. He said you’ve garnered yourself a pretty sweet gig.”

   “Oh do tell?”

   “Every Friday night from eight o’clock to noon the following Saturday for four times the rate with exclusive rights to the client alone,” Benny looked up in the rearview as your eyes widened.

   “Four times? You’re kidding me? I didn’t think Crowley would go for exclusivity. It’s John Winchester right?”

   “I’d hate to tell you no,” Benny chuckled. “I don’t think you’d even made it to the elevator before he was on the phone with boss. You made an impression.”

   “That’s good though. Good money and Winchester could bring in more clients for Crowley. Win-win I guess.”

   “That it is,” Benny agreed. “Well, let’s get you home.”

   “God, no, I have so much homework.”

   Benny dropped you off to your apartment. You trudged up the stairs as the elevator was once again displaying its  _out of order_  sign. You unlocked the door stepping in to find your roommate Jess cuddled on the couch with some guy. They looked cute as they both looked up at you like they’d been caught in some lewd act.

   “Howdy Jess!” you smiled.

   “Y/N, oh my God, I’m sorry I thought you’d be working all day.”

   “It’s cool Jess. I’ve got so many readings to get done and lots of studying so I’ll be in my room all day.”

   “Oh, what are you studying?” the guy was smiling with dimples in each cheek. He was handsome and somewhat familiar.

   “Health Sciences and then after that who knows,” you shrug. “I’m Y/N by the way. The orphan Jess can’t get rid of.”

   “Oh shit I always forget this part,” Jess smacks her forehead. “Y/N this is my boyfriend Sam. Sam this is my adopted little sister Y/N. She’s my best friend.”

   “Nice to meet you,” you held out your hand shaking his.

   “Likewise I’ve heard good things about you.”

   “They might be good things but if you hurt that girl they’ll never find your body. Are we clear?”

   “Y/N, come on don’t scare him off he’s one of the good ones,” Jess scolds slipping her arms around his shoulder kissing his cheek.

   “I won’t hurt her. I promise.”

   “Just keep it down will ya? We got neighbors.”

   As long as Jess was happy you left them to enjoy the night. She deserved it and her having a boyfriend would distract her from finding out about your job for sure. You’d had too many close calls as it was and you didn’t want that anymore. Then again if John had already called Crowley it was more than set already that you’d only work Friday nights. Work was a loose term too. Getting paid to have mind-blowing sex with a man who could actually make you cum? This was heaven. You showered and settled in for a long day of studying but you didn’t let the images of John stray far from your mind.

##  **SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

   John had told you last Friday he’d be a little later due to meetings regarding an upcoming acquisition. It was fine with you arriving first since you had time to really pamper yourself for him. [Although you’d never admit it to him you had bought a brand new pink lingerie set just for him. It was a pale pink and as you hoped it would help with what you had prepared for him tonight.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.hipsandcurves.com%2Fplus-size-embroidered-mesh-strappy-babydoll-and-garter-belt-and-panty-set&t=MmIyMGNiNmM3NTkwNmI3OGYxZTlmNmMzNGU1NDgxN2U4NzVjZTliMCw1T3ZFQ1FMbA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183208150124%2Fi-wont-say-im-in-love&m=1) Once the clock struck seven you ordered a bottle of wine and wrapped a robe around yourself settling on the couch reading a book until he arrived.

   “Daddy’s home!” the deep voice startled you but nevertheless his smile made it all the better. You tossed the book practically leaping into his outstretched arms pressing your lips to his. His hands instantly when to cup your ass before nudging you to jump up and you did wrapping your legs around his waist while he moved to the bed. John dropped you to the bed coming down with you not wanting to break the kiss. You pushed your hands through his soft graying hair tugging just enough to make him moan. A kink you had discovered by accident but he seemed to enjoy.

  “I missed you, Daddy,” you ran your nose along his cheek.

  “Did you listen to Daddy?”

  You nodded eagerly, “I didn’t cum once. I saved them all for you.”

  “Good girl Harley,” John stood back up and began unbuckling his pants but you stopped him.

  “Wait I have something for your first,” he smiled and you moved him to the large chair near the bed. He sat and you stood to step back enough that he wouldn’t be in reaching distance. You undid the tie on the robe and allowed it to slowly slip off your shoulders and fall to the ground around you.

  “Fuck,” he uttered leaning forward as you did a little spin.

  “Do you like it, Daddy?”

  “You’re beautiful,” you ignored the blush you felt at his words. But he said them so sincerely for a moment you let yourself forget what this really was, “Why don’t you crawl over here to Daddy?”

  The smile that broke out on your face was entirely him as you slowly knelt and moved forward crawling towards him. You moved up his lap pushing him back to finish the job he had originally begun. You undid his pants and he pushed his hips up enough to pull them down. His cock was soft but hardening. You licked your palms and wrapped them around his member stroking him and leaning forward twirling your tongue over the head. It didn’t take long until he was thick and hard in your hand. Once he was you opened your mouth suckling at his cock head. John’s hands moved to your hair gripping tightly while you took him as far into your mouth as you could manage. You would forever be thankful for John helping you work through your gag reflux.

  “Such a good fucking girl,” John bellowed pulling you off his cock hauling you into his lap and shoving his tongue into your mouth. His cock presses against your panties and you can practically feel it throbbing. While the kissing is brutal your hips undulate trying to get him off so you can finally cum. You didn’t realize how hard it would be when John asked you to stave off an orgasm for the week. John realizes though jerking your hair back to glare at you.

  “Are you trying to make yourself cum without Daddy’s permission?”

  “Please Daddy I need it,” you pout leaning forward enough to give him a good look of your cleavage.

  John’s fast pushing you over the arm of the chair and pushing into your ass is up in the air on his lap, “I think a spanking is in order for that little behavior. I want you to count out loud for me. Do you understand Princess?”

  “Yes sir,” John pushes up the lingerie and pulls down your panties exposing your ass to the coolness of the hotel room. A small shiver moves through you until you feel John’s large hand cup your ass. He moves his hand over the globes of each cheek slow and tenderly with soft squeezes. The anticipation is always the worst part of a spanking. The sharp slap and warmness left behind always make you wet but the waiting makes you anxious.

  The slap comes quickly and slightly harder than you expected. You manage to get the word “one” out but can feel the slick already gathering at your thighs. Each additional slap on your ass only continues to make you wet and crave relief where it feels like you’re on fire. You just need John to fuck you until you pass out, but you know he has plans tonight.

  “Ten!” you cry out breathlessly at the last slap when you feel his hand cup and move down between your legs. You spread your legs enough to give him the advantage when you feel his fingers running through your pussy lips.

  “You’re soaked, Harley. Nearly gushing by the feel of it,” he notes slowly easing his fingers into your hot channel stroking across your clit just enough to tease but not actually provide any relief. John’s a master at foreplay as his fingers move in you bringing a litany of praise in curses as he edges you close but never lets you reach your end, “Tonight the only way you’re coming is around my cock. Do you understand?”

  “Yes Daddy,” you practically sob.

  “Get up and lay down on the bed face down with this juicy little ass of yours in the air,” he orders and you scramble to obey. You kick the panties and garter belt off climbing into the bed and presenting as he ordered. You can actually feel slick dripping from how wet you are. No client had ever made you so wanton before.

   You squeal when John’s tongue dives between your pussy lips and begins sucking at your juices. Your hands twist in the sheets while John feasts and brings two fingers to press into your cunt. His tongue trails up your slit before lapping across your puckered hole. You moan as his thumb moves over the area massaging it.

  “Harley, don’t fucking cum,” he growls when he feels your pussy tighten around his fingers. You sob when he pulls completely away sagging to the bed as the heat of the impending orgasm simmers down. He chuckles swatting your ass once move before his left-hand digs into your hip. Suddenly you feel his cock sliding up and down your pussy but never entering. The torturous bastard, “Feel that Princess? Tell me how much you want it? Need it?”

  “I…I need it so bad. It hurts Daddy. Please let me cum. Please fuck me,” you plead pushing back against his cock.

  He releases your hip and you feel his fingers sink into your pussy spreading your lips, “So nice and wet. Hold on baby I’ll give you what you need.” John’s cock head presses into your pussy when John lets go of your lips returning his hands on your hips. He likes to hold on tight when he takes you from behind. He begins slow dragging his thickness into your heat. It feels like hours before he finally has filled you up. There is a pressure from the fullness and then his thumb returns to your ass pressing into the tight muscles. You cry out once he begins pumping his hips hard. The sound of slapping skins with his groans and your whimpering pleas fill the room. In fact, you’re probably so loud that anyone neighboring your room or in the hallway can probably hear you.

  John removes his thumb placing his hand back on your hip while the other reaches down and jerks you up by your hair against his chest. He stills kissing along your neck while his hand wraps around your throat, “Color?”

  “Green, Daddy,” you moan as his fingers tighten just enough to stem a decent airflow. You’ve never done breath play before John but you trust him.

  John moves than almost like a man possessed pounding into your pussy from behind. You’d scream if you could but his hand has tightened cutting off air completely. Your hands react clutching his arm. He loosens but continues his assault the heat pooling in your belly telling you that you’ll cum soon. He squeezes tight again and orders you to cum when he releases you. With two taps to his wrist, you acknowledge his orders. He punctuates his thrusts with three long drags of his cock almost out of your pussy before picking up the speed hitting your cervix blurring the lines of pain and pleasure. Your head is swimming due to the lack of air as your eyes roll back his hand releases your neck quickly moving down your body to your clit rolling it hard between his fingers. The orgasm hits you so hard you scream his name as black spots appear in your vision and you fall to the bed. Your legs are trembling and numb from the orgasm, but John isn’t finished just yet. He pushes your knees up under you before pounding again into your body. You can only make grunts and whimpers when he slows and the warmth of his release can be felt as he slowly pulls out of you. His fingers reach until your cunt making you whimper as he collects his release and turns your head.

   “Open up sweetheart and have a taste of what you did to Daddy,” you open obediently and take his fingers into your mouth sucking the cum from his fingers. Your tongue twists around each one before pulling away smiling sleepily up at him.

   “Thank you, Daddy.”

   John leans down and kisses your cheek, “I’m going to run you a bath sweetheart. Hold tight.”

   You mumble something and hear him chuckle. You collapse onto your side closing your eyes feeling the heat still on your skin where he’s touched you and the feeling of his cum leaking from your pussy. As good as you feel though this is when the sadness begins. It’s the sadness that says to you that you are just a business transaction and no matter how you may interpret his actions he doesn’t have actual feelings for you. You’re an escort that he paid to fuck. Exclusive or not this is all you will ever have of John Winchester and you’re heart hurts. It was barely two months into your arrangement when you realized that you were head over heels in love with the man. You’d wanted to tell him but the fear he’d cancel the arrangement hurt more than actually braving the fear of your truth. Even if it was a business transaction to him to you these Friday nights were so much more. For now, it’s all you had and it would have to be enough.

   “Harley?” John startled you as you looked to the edge of the bed. “You okay Princess?”

   “I couldn’t be better John. How do you feel?”

   “Like I could run a marathon,” he smiled flashing his perfect teeth before helping you up and slowly pulling off the lace top of the lingerie. John wraps his arm around your waist kissing you softly before helping you to the bathroom and into the tub. John really loves to bath you after sex and honestly you kind of do too. Although you sometimes wished he’d just join you instead of the shower he takes after he gets your settled into bed.

    He follows the pattern cleaning you up and carrying you to the bed tucking you in before rushing through a shower of his own. He climbs into the bed pulling you to his chest kissing the top of your head. You remind yourself again it means nothing although the thought hurts. He’ll be gone by the morning as always but for now, he’s here with you.

##  **THE NEXT DAY**

   Thankfully Jess is out when you get home. You’re sorer than you had been prepared for once you woke up this morning. You take another shower then use the makeup you have to cover the bruises that are visible from your t-shirt. You settle on the couch pulling the blanket off the back over you while flipping through the TV settling on Batman.

   “Y/N! Y/N, wake up?” Jess shakes you and you sit up with a small worn smile.

   “Hey, honey. Where were you?”

   “Sam took me to the Farmer’s Market. He’s also taking me out to dinner tonight to meet his father. I’m super excited.”

   Jess practically lays on top of you and you wrap your arms around her, “Meeting the Dad? So this is getting pretty serious you never meet the parents.”

  Jess looks up her eyes shimmering, “I’ve never felt like this before. I think if he asked me to marry him I’d say yes.”

   “Holy shit,” you squeezed her. “I’m happy for you Jess. He seems like a great guy.”

   “That brings me to why I woke you up,” Jess climbs off and settles on the coffee table and clasps her hands together in a pleading appeal. “I need you to come to dinner with us tonight.”

   You sit up trying to not grimace at the pain from moving. You were going to make John pay next week, but to the point at hand, “To your dinner with Sam and his Dad. Why?”

   “Well you’re my family since Mom and Dad don’t live here and I’d like for Sam and his Dad to really meet you.”

  “I’ve met Sam. Like he practically lives here,” you push the blanket off with a yawn. Jess is prepared though already putting on the doe-eyed routine. 

  “Please, it’s just dinner. I mean it’s a really nice restaurant but Sam’s Dad has offered to bring his car so we can drink. I’ll do anything?”

  “Fine! I’ll do it but you need to show me what to wear,” you gave in. It was entirely for Jess and you would do anything for the girl. She was really the only family you have.

  “I have just the thing,” she winked grabbing your hand and pulling you to your bedroom. You had no desire to go out and at least on a job you knew exactly what the person wanted but for Jess, you could never say no. 

   Jess had dolled you up like her personal pet project. [You wore the purple dress she’d bought you for your birthday and she did your hair and make-up to match stating you looked like an angel of a bygone era. ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.unique-vintage.com%2Fproducts%2Fstop-staring-plus-size-mad-style-eggplant-cap-sleeve-swing-dress-1&t=Mzk2ZjJmMGRhNjQ3ODg3MWFlN2I0YmJiNGUwZjczNWUwMWVjOTAyZSw1T3ZFQ1FMbA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183208150124%2Fi-wont-say-im-in-love&m=1)You laughed as you fixed her make-up a trade-off from your high school years. Her dress was floor length and black but perfectly fit her curves. She was a beauty and sometimes you still couldn’t believe you’d spent a lifetime together.

  “Sam just texted the car is here but his Dad is stuck in a meeting so he’ll meet us later,” you acknowledged her grabbing your purse following her from the apartment. Thankfully the elevator was working again because the thought of going down the stairs in these heels was nauseating.

   “Jess you’re beautiful,” Sam was dressed in a well-tailored suit and pulled Jess into a soft kiss. You turned away giving them a moment of privacy when a man stepped into view.

  “While the couple is distracting themselves I can get you seated,” he offered a charming smile. “Gabriel is the name by the way.”

  “Nice to meet you, Gabriel,” he bowed until Sam called out his name and opened the door letting you in. Surprisingly, Jess and Sam climbed in behind you.

  The restaurant was unbelievable. It was all modern and sleek but an aura of romance to it. There were tables in the middle all facing a small dancing area and stage where a live band was performing. The hostess led you to a curved booth with plush blood red seating with the black wood setting perfectly with the red. Sam helped you and Jess in before sliding in next to Jess. The seat next to you was empty meaning Sam’s Dad would take it. That made you slightly nervous but nevertheless, Sam ordered a bottle of wine and began regaling you with stories of his childhood.

  “So Dean tells me we’re going to play superheroes and I think that means we can fly.”

  “Oh no,” you respond with a giggle until you realize he said, Dean. “Wait, who’s Dean again?”

  “Dean’s his older brother, Y/N,” Jess interrupted. “Remember I told you he just got engaged to his girlfriend, Donna, a few months ago.”

  “Sorry right I remember go on Sam,” you kept your smile as you took a large sip of wine. This couldn’t be happening it was a coincidence at most. He couldn’t be John’s son. It was then you realized you’d never asked Sam’s last name.

  “Then I jumped well as you can imagine I fell and broke my arm. Dean freaks out because he knows our Uncle Bobby will have to call Dad so he gets his bike and puts on the handlebars and begins paddling away to the hospital.”

  You swallow nervously laughing but inside your heart freezes. Jess and Sam start talking as you finish the glass, “I’m going to run to the restroom.”

   “Are you okay?”

   “Never better just drank a little too much wine too fast,” you blow Jess a kiss and allow the waiter to show you to the washroom.

  The bathroom is private and you know you should call Crowley but alas you left your phone at the table inside your clutch. You look in the mirror panicking for a minute. You can be professional and play this off, but John will know your real name now. He’ll know details or whatever Jess shares or makes you unwittingly share. He won’t actually like you because he pays Harley and Harley is everything you aren’t really. But no matter what you have to make it through without alerting Jess. She can’t know what you are or why you do it.

  You leave the restroom smoothing down your dress as you notice Sam and Jess talking animatedly to someone. You can recognize the back of his head from the dark hair flecked with gray. You swallow taking a deep breath, “I’m back sorry.”

  “Oh great!” Jess smiles up at you. “John I’d like you to meet my sister Y/N.”

  You finally look over to John, but he’s already staring you down. You can see the recognition and something akin to hurt in his eyes but he never drops his smile, “Nice to make your acquaintance Miss Moore.”

  “Oh I’m not a Moore,” you shake your head nervously looking down. “Jess means it in the adopted sense.”

  “Dad, you want to let her sit down?” Sam asks raising an eyebrow at his Dad.

  “I’m sorry where are my manners?” he steps out gesturing to the booth. “Join me, Darling!”

   You slide into the booth allowing John trying to put a little distance between you and him but he slides right against you. The waitress thankfully returns and you order something a little stronger and a creamy pasta dish. Thankfully Jess and Sam dominate must of the conversation until the meals come. You sometimes feel John staring at you but ignore him ordering another drink ignoring Jess’ worried looks.

  “So how did you and Y/N come to be sisters?” John asks sipping on a glass of bourbon.

  “I just go lucky. She took me in,” you shrugged running your finger over the edge of your glass.

  “Not lucky Y/N was always in trouble. Kids can be so mean but she’d never fight back or anything. Do you know how many times I found her hiding in the bathroom with a bloody nose?”

  “Jess, come on,” you groaned. At that moment John’s hand moved to your thigh resting comfortably. You froze afraid to acknowledge John in any way while Jess continued.

  “So I offered to walk her home after the sixth time I found her that way. We showed up at this house and it looked like a crack den from  _Law & Order_. I wouldn’t let her go in.”

  “Jess it was not that bad. You always exaggerate.”

 “Umm, she’s really not. I looked it up and the house was filed as having multiple drug-related arrests,” Sam gave his two cents. 

  “Yet they let them foster kids?” John asked with anger in his voice.

  “It was closed down shortly after the Moore’s adopted Y/N.”

  “Wow so Sam knows my life story too!” you look at Jess and she looks ashamed.

  “I’m sorry, Y/N. I shouldn’t have asked,” John offered but you waved him off finishing another drink.

   You were starting to feel the effects of the drink as you ordered one more. Jess went to say something but Sam stopped her. You’d be sure to thank him for it later. The band changed and the new band began to play more slow dancing favorites leading Sam and Jess to the dance floor leaving you alone with John. He was quiet before his hand squeezed your thigh.

  “Are you going to look at me?” he asks quietly.

  “I’m too drunk for this right now, sir,” you mumbled. “I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

  “I took it from your expression you had put it together in the bathroom?”

  “No beforehand. He was telling the handlebar story that you told me the first night. Believe it or not, before tonight I’d never once asked Sam his last name,” you sigh finally looking up at John. He smiles back at you pulling his hand from your thigh and wrapping it around your shoulders pulling you into his side tightly before he kisses the top of your head.

  “We’re okay Darling,” he insists but laughs. “I mean the only thing I can think about is how gorgeous you look tonight. Plus Y/N? That’s a beautiful name.”

  “Now who’s the flatterer?”

  “Still you, Y/N. I don’t mean to be forward but right now I’d do anything to take you home with me.”

  “I don’t know I’m still sore from last night, sir,” you teased. “Plus I drank too much.”

  “Yeah, sweetheart, you’re drunk and you need to take a breath. You’ve been nervous all night. I take it Jess doesn’t know what your job is?”

 You sigh taking a sip of the water you’ve left untouched, “She knows about my job at the hospital. Oh yeah, Tuesday through Thursday I work from five in the evenings to two in the morning doing data entry, typing up reports, filing, and any other office junk they need. Then for the last seven months, I spend my Fridays with a very special fella.”

  He chuckled low sipping at his drink again, “Funny enough I spend Friday nights with a pretty incredible woman.”

 You laid your head on his shoulder letting yourself pretend this was a date, “I wish things were different John.”

  “Why are you an escort Y/N?”

  You sit up looking at John before taking his hand, “It’s to protect Jess, her Mom, and sisters. I’d do anything for them because they gave me a home.”

  “I don’t think they’d want this,” John was more serious. His eyes were staring intently and you felt like you were under a microscope. You’d told him more than you’d ever intended to as it was so you couldn’t say anything more.

  Jess and Sam returned thankfully quickly mentioning how tired they were. The check was paid by John refusing offers of money from each one of you. He squeezed your thigh again before climbing out of the booth and holding his hand out to you. Jess and Sam moved first heading to the door while John kept his hand on your lower back guiding you out of the restaurant. But Sam and Jess stopped before the car arrived.

  “Y/N? Would you mind if I stayed at Sam’s place tonight? Will you be okay alone?” Jess asked her hand resting on your arm.

  “Yes I plan on sleeping for most of the day so I won’t notice. Just text me if you need me for anything.”

 “Well, we’re going to walk then. My place is only a block or so away and there’s a little ice cream shop I’ve wanted to take Jess to visit. Thank you, Dad, for dinner and it’s always good to see you Y/N. It’s been a great evening,” Sam smiled wrapping his arm around Jess’ shoulder walking down the sidewalk away from you. You smiled at how cute they looked walking together especially when Jess leaned over resting her head on Sam’s shoulder.

  “They’re going to get married someday,” you gushed at John before breaking out into giggles. “You know I dream about marrying you.”

 “Y/N, that’s the alcohol talking Darling. Let’s get you home,” John helped you in the car allowing Gabriel to shut the door behind him.

 The ride passed in a blur. You watched the passing streets but John’s hand found yours entwining his fingers. Once you reached your apartment building John insisted on helping you to your apartment. He was gentle and even though you tried again and again to kiss him he refuted you. He helped you out of your dress and into a nightgown before settling you in bed.

  John filled a glass of water and found a bottle of Tylenol bringing it to your bedside as he sat down shaking out two pills, “Come on sweetheart you’ll thank me in the morning.”

  You pouted sitting up taking the pills swallowing down the water, “Thanks for taking care of me. I shouldn’t have drunk that much.”

  “Considering the circumstances I think you have your reasons,” he chuckled as you laid back and he pulled the covers up tucking you in.

  “I put my number on your phone,” he gestured to your phone on the table where he’d sat your water. “If you don’t mind text me and let me know how you’re feeling tomorrow. Otherwise, I’ll see you Friday night.” You nodded as he leaned down kissing your forehead.

  “Wait!” you grabbed his hand before he left. “I just need to know one thing.”

  “What’s that Y/N?”

  “If I wasn’t a whore do you think you could love me? I mean like really love me.”

  “You’re not a whore, Darling,” he sounded upset keeping his head down. “We’ll talk later.”

  He pulled away from you and was gone the sound of the apartment door closing signaling you were along. You sighed getting comfortable before finally dozing off.

##  **FRIDAY NIGHT**

 You never texted John when you woke up the following morning that Sunday. You’d cringed at every memory of the evening not to mention the question you asked when he left. For fuck’s sake wasn’t alcohol supposed to make you forget? Alas, you didn’t, which made tonight all the more nerve-wracking. How could you face John after that?

 [You’d chosen your velvet dress keeping your hair down and went about your way as usual.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.unique-vintage.com%2Fproducts%2Funique-vintage-plus-size-black-velvet-draped-off-shoulder-wiggle-holiday-dress&t=MzU4YmYyZDVmMDUzNGY5Njk3ZDVkMmFlNjVlYmJkZmI5NzgyNWFmMiw1T3ZFQ1FMbA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183208150124%2Fi-wont-say-im-in-love&m=1) Room 104 was waiting as it always was for you except when you went into the room you didn’t find John waiting for you at all. You sunk into the chair opposite the man you hadn’t seen in a while.

 “Crowley? To what do I owe this pleasure?”

 “Would you care for a drink, Love?” he gestured and another woman appeared sitting down two glasses and then filling them with what you assumed was scotch. It was Crowley’s favorite drink after all.

  “Am I in trouble, Crowley?” you asked taking the glass not wanting to upset him.

  He gives you a soft smile taking a sip before speaking, “I always like to have a drink with my girls when they leave my employment. I will say that I will miss you most of all.”

  “Are you firing me?” you sit down the glass leaning forward. “Did I do something wrong?”

  “Not at all. This line of work isn’t meant for you. You’re a lovely young woman and you were doing this to repay a debt that didn’t even belong to you. You’re free and you will receive a stipend to last you for one year at your normal rate.”

  “Crowley, you don’t have to do this. I know Dr. Moore’s debt is no way near paid off.”

  “But it is,” Crowley waved the woman back over who handed you some documents. “Moore’s debt has been paid off and then some for five months. Any extra I set up in a fund for you which is where the stipend will come from. You can thank your client John Winchester.”

  “Is that why he isn’t here?”

  “I called to inform him the arrangement had to be terminated because you were no longer in the service. Funny thing is I offered him a number of other girls but he declined. Now,” Crowley finished his drink standing and buttoning his suit jacket. “I do wonder why he would cancel the arrangement if it was only for sexual gratification.”

 He held out his hand and you stood taking it before pulling him into a hug, “Thank you, Crowley, for everything.”

  Crowley stepped back and quickly wiped the smile off he had after your hug, “Now you have my number should you ever need anything. Take care of yourself, Harley.”

  “I guess it’s just Y/N now,” you finished your drink as Crowley and the woman embraced. You realized then that she must have been his wife. No one knew for sure if Crowley was married but the rumored woman that was always at his side had at least earned her the title. Both nodded sweeping out the door leaving you alone again.

  “What now?” you wondered aloud not sure what to do. You stood to leave when a sharp knock at the door startled you. Without a second thought, you went over opening the door.

 “Good evening Darling,” your jaw nearly drops at the sight of John. His smile is contagious and then you spot the roses and bottle of champagne in his hand.

 “John,” you cry out. “You’re here!”

 “No other place I’d rather be,” you stepped back letting him into the room and closing the door behind him.

 He sat the champagne down next to the roses before turning back to you, “That’s a beautiful dress, Harley.”

  “It’s Y/N,” you stepped closer. “And if you think this dress looks good now you should see it on the floor.”

  “Oh, should I?”

  You hummed pulling him down so his lips crashed to yours. You pulled back looking up at him nervously, “I was wondering how you’d feel about making this more official John. I’d like to date you.”

   “Well I think I’d like that too,” he smiled. “Does that mean we take things slow?”

    “Oh God no! If you don’t take me in that bedroom and ravish me right now I might die.”

    John laughed before leaning over and swooped you up into his arms. It startled you and you squealed wrapping your arms around his neck, “Well, I certainly don’t want you to die on me, Princess.” 

    As much as you both intended to spend the evening in orgasmic bliss and for the most part you did. It quickly turned to talk and you shared everything with John and he with you. You both agreed to tell Jess and Sam sooner than later but that the relationship would be kept private from the public until you were both comfortable. It was nice and you were happier than you’d been in a long time. As the early morning hours caught up with you John pulled you close to him so you could sleep on his chest. 

   “Sleep well, Y/N,” John kissed your forehead. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

   “Goodnight John,” you kissed his chest. Your hand came up meeting his hand and you fell asleep in the arms of the man you loved. 


End file.
